Surface mount technology (SMT) components are available in a wide variety of Area Array Package (AAP) types such as Ball Grid Array (BGA) packages and Ceramic Column Grid Array (CCGA) packages. A BGA package includes a two-dimensional array of ball-shaped contacts for mounting to a circuit board. In contrast, a CCGA package includes a two-dimensional array of column-shaped contacts for mounting to a circuit board.
When a circuit board manufacturer wishes to mount a BGA device to a circuit board, the manufacturer typically designs the circuit board to include a component mounting location having round circuit board pads corresponding to the two-dimensional array of ball-shaped contacts of the BGA device. To mount the BGA device to the component mounting location, the manufacturer prints solder paste over the round circuit board pads (e.g., using a stencil defining round solder paste apertures that mirror the round circuit board pads) and places the BGA device over the mounting location (e.g., using automated pick-and-place equipment). At this time, the ball-shaped contacts of the BGA device are (i) properly registered over the round circuit board pads and (ii) in contact with the printed solder paste. The manufacturer then applies heat (e.g., using an oven) to activate flux within the solder paste and to melt solder within the solder paste, thus soldering the ball-shaped contacts of the BGA device to the round circuit board pads of the circuit board.
When a circuit board manufacturer wishes to mount a CCGA device to a circuit board, the manufacturer typically configures the circuit board to include a component mounting location having larger diameter round circuit board pads or, alternatively, square circuit board pads which correspond to the two-dimensional array of column-shaped contacts of the CCGA device. For space considerations, square pads may be preferred. To mount the CCGA device to the mounting location, the manufacturer prints solder paste over the square circuit board pads, and registers the column-shaped contacts of the CCGA device over the square circuit board pads in a similar manner to that described above for a BGA device. Next, the manufacturer passes the poptilated circuit board through an oven to solder the column-shaped contacts of the CCGA device to the square circuit board pads of the circuit board.